The love or Life of Bella Cullen
by Luna Clearwater
Summary: What if Bella was Edward's daughter, Tayna's daughter, Collin's imprint. What if two people loved her more that her parents did? rating for t just in case
1. Chapter 1

TLOLOBC

Im so sorry that i didnt write another chapter for this story. But here it is the offical first chapter of TLOLFB.

TanyaPOV

I have been living with the Cullens for a few months what most people would casll a myth but I am a vampire.A blood drinking, killing vampire. Im madly in love with my now husband Edward Cullen.

Everybody has been acting weird the last few days. Maybe its because im pregnant. Yes i have found that I can do the impossable for vampires. I am four months pregnant with a girl which i just found out by Carlisle.

Right now me and Edward are looking for baby names for her.

" What about Cassie" Alice pitched in. That didnot sound like a very cute name for my daughter.

I shook my head and kept looking at the book.

Mimi. no

Katherine. no

Marie. maybe

Becky. NO!

Isabella. That sounds cute.

" What about Isabella" I called out of nowhere. Everybody looked at me with a smile and knod their heads yes.

" But what middle names should we give her, it has to be cute and fabulous. She is a Cullen after all.

We looked at the list of names we had and decidied that she would have two middle names. Kathlina and and Maire.

*****************************************************************************  
*A few hours later*  
EPOV

Tanya has been having pain the last few hours and she had just told us.

" Why did you not tell me this Love, we could have Carlisle look to see if the baby was alright" I told looked like that if she could, she would cry her eyes out.

" I didnt want to tell because I was scared that i lose the baby and that i would then lose you" She told us.

I left the room and went up to our room.

TPOV

I watch as the love of my life left the room and walked up the stairs. I turned to see all of the Cullens giving me a death glare and I ran.

I ran out of the house and ran to the woods of Canada.

*****************************************************************************  
I have been in the woods for a few hours and i was getting tired some how.

'I should be gitting home' I thought to myself. I got up a slow as i could to pretect my baby and started to walk back to the house.

Half way there i heard a twig break and I turned.

I turned and there was...

Im sorry for putting up a very short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer. Reading + reviews = more chapters

*just push the little button at the bottom*

~CowGirl32195 


	2. Chapter 2

_I ran out of the house and ran to the woods of Canada._

_*****************************************************************************  
I have been in the woods for a few hours and i was getting tired some how._

_'I should be gitting home' I thought to myself. I got up a slow as i could to pretect my baby and started to walk back to the house._

_Half way there i heard a twig break and I turned._

_I turned and there was..._

EdPOV

I just watched the love of my life run out of the house scared out of her wits.

" _Edward she is scared that you will not want the child" _Alice

" _Poor dear, she is scared and we made her feel even worst" _Esme

" _We should go find her Edward, it is not good for the baby" _Carlisle

"_Edward-pain, anger, sadness, Alice-pain, Me-sadness, Esme-scared, Rose-anger, selflothing, Emmett-anger, excitement, Carlisle-consern" _Jasper

"_Why did I not help her, Why!" _Rose

"_Yes a new playmate, I hope Tanya is ok" _Emmett

I ran after Tanya as fast as I could.

Few hours later

I could hear solf sobbing coming from the woods and and I walked through them to find Tanya on a rock sobbing her eyes out.

TPOV

I turned to see Edward right in front of me with concern in his eyes.

" thank god I found you, don't scare me like that ever again"

I walked over to Edward and gave him a strong hug but left some room for the small bump on my belly.

Edward pulled me back and gave me a warm smile and said " Lets go home, I can tell you and the baby need some rest"

Right when we got to the driveway I felt this strong pain in my stomack , I screamed as loud as I could.

Review and you'll get another chapter

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

TPOV

OMG I just want to die. I'm gonna kill Edward for putting me in this. You're dead Edward!

I saw Edward wince when I said that. Good know he knows what I'm going through.

"GET HER OUT OF ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Carlisle looked at me with a little smile on his face. He patted my head and told me to push one more time.

"I don't want to push, it hurts too much" I told them. They all gave me a smile and said push at the same time. And as if the baby was agreeing with them I had this urge to pull my legs up and push as hard as I could.

" IT HURTS!" I cried with venom tears running down my face. Edward walked next to me and gave a small kiss.

Then the most amazing thing happened. The pain disappeared and I heard a cry that echoed around the room. I looked down and there was my little girl. My baby. My angel.

Edward looked at me and said "Isabella Kathlina Marie Cullen". I pushed my arms out so that I could get her. Once she was in my arms I didn't let her go.

"Tanya she needs to eat Love" Edward said to my as I rocked my baby. He gave me the bottle and I cooed at Isa

"Are you hungry Isa"? She gave me a small smile and took the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. It didn't take long for the milk to be gone.

Isa yawned when I took the bottle from and fell into a sweet sleep. I smiled and walked to her crib where a stuff lion, lamb and a wolf was.

"Have a goodnight sleep Isa" I said as I walked out of the room.

*Seven months later*

EPOV

My little girl is now seven months old and was trying her best to crawl to her uncle jasper. Jasper was on his knees and had his hands out for her to show that she could trust him.

"Come here Kathy come here, crawl to your uncle Jazzy" He said. It took me a while to get use to him calling her that even though she has lots of nicknames.

Bella put herself into the crawling stage and rocked on her knees with a giggle escaping every few seconds.

The next thing she did shocked me. She crawled to Jasper but turned and crawled to the couch where Tanya was reading a book.

"Love look down" I said seeing her confused face. She looked down and awed.

Bella grabbed the end of the couch and said "Mama"

Tanya squealed and picked Bella up off the floor and hugged her.

"Ohhh yes I'm here baby girl mama is here" Tanya said

*Three months later*

TPOV

I was sitting with Alice in her and Jasper's room picking what we wanted to wear at the party this weekend for one of Carlisle's friend from the hospital when I heard the sound of little hands and feet hitting the floor.

I looked down from the bed to find Bella sitting there pulling the covers and hitting the floor with her feet. It looked sooo cute!

"Baby girl what are you doing in here, how did you get here?"

I turned to Alice and she had this look that showed me that she knew how Bella got here.

"Alice, how did my daughter get up here?" I asked her with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

Alice just smiled and said that I would find out in a few minutes. So I picked Bella up and put her onto the bed in the middle so she wouldn't fall.

*15 minutes later*

APOV

I'm so excited to see the looks on Tanya's and Edward's faces when they see Bella walk to them.

I could hear Edward asking where Tanya and Bella were. He walked up the stairs and pushed the door open.

Bella turned her little head and when she saw her daddy she went crazy.

"DADA DADA DADA DADA WOOK ME HERE" She screamed and When Edward looked straight at her she pushed herself off the bed and ran to her daddy

Edward picked her up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Hey baby girl how was your day with your mommy and Auntie Alice?" Edward said while rubbing his nose to Bella's.

Bella sqealled and gave Edward a sloopy kiss back.

So there you go chapter 3.

Remember

Reading + reviews = another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella is 1 years old in this chapter

Tanya POV

_**OH my baby is one year old today! Her first birthday! This is so exciting. **_I though as I worked on her birthday cake. Yes I may be a vampire but I do remember some things from being human.

I hope my babygirl will like it. I am making three small ones to see which she will like the most.

One is a small vanilla with little cherry blossoms and orange blossoms over the outer layer and in the middle is said "HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY BELLA"

The second one is a chocolate will white icing. It looks the same as the first one but instead of cherry and orange blossoms, they are honeysuckles and forget-me-nots.

The last on is strawberry with roses and lilies surrounding a small pile of strawberries in the middle. There was both red and white icing on it.

I know it may sound weird but I put "First Birthday" on it.

As I was putting the finish touch-ups on the cakes, I could her Bella slowly starting to wake up from her morning nap.

Aw the poor thing must be scared. Bella hates waking up alone. That's weird I thought Emmett was with her.

I walked up the stairs to find Bella's door open. I slowly opened the door a little more to find Bella in her father's arms giggling softly at the funny faces Edward was making.

"Oh thank goodness I thought something bad happened to her." I said slowly starting to walk over to them.

Edward looked up and smiled at me.

"So is everything ready for the birthday girl or do we need to wait a few more minutes?" He said walking himself and Bella towards me.

I smiled and pulled Bella into my arms. "Are you ready for your birthday party sweetie?" I said to her.

All I got was a giggle and her laying her head on my shoulder.

So here is Chapter 4

The rest of the birthday party is coming.

Should I make it dramatic or a normal 1 year olds birthday party?


End file.
